


Chifres Cortados

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, F/F, Mutilation, Trauma
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 06:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4736345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Herah foi atacada e teve seus chifres cortadas, Sera ajuda ela a lidar com isso.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chifres Cortados

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cut Horns](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4736327) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Escrita para femslashficlets, desafio #023 "mirror" (espelho).

Herah olhou para o espelho, e se sentiu quebrar. Essa era a primeira vez em que estava olhando para si mesma desde que foi resgatada, e de algum modo ver isso com seus próprios olhos tornava tudo mais real do que só sentir. Sabia o que tinha acontecido, ainda podia sentir sua cabeça leve demais, mas isso só se tornou real quando viu em seu reflexo que seus chifres realmente tinham desaparecido. Sua mente se dirigiu para todas as vezes que viu um guerreiro ferido precisar ver o ferimento antes de acreditar na perda de um membro, então se repreendeu pela comparação.

Podia ter sido muito pior, sabia disso. Ainda tinha sua língua, e seus lábios não tinham sido costurados, e o mais importante era que não tinha sido levada para muito longe, então as tropas da Inquisição foram capazes de a encontrar depois de não mais do que um par de dias. Tinha sido pega por escravagistas, sentia que devia se considerar com sorte por ainda ter sua vida e sua liberdade. Mas não se considerava com sorte, sentia-se humilhada e fraca. Queria ficar na cama e chorar até não poder mais, mas tinha um mundo para salvar. A Inquisição precisava que ela permanecesse forte, então era isso que iria fazer, mesmo que fosse a última coisa que quisesse.

Herah ergueu uma mão para tocar o que tinha sobrado do seu chifre direito, e mordeu o lábio para se impedir de chorar. Sabia que alguns Tal-Vashoth decidiam cortar seus chifres para parecerem mais assustadores, mas nunca entendeu isso, e de qualquer modo, era diferente de ser atacada dessa forma. Herah estava tão concentrada no seu próprio reflexo que nem notou a elfa furtiva se aproximando, até que ela colocou os braços ao redor do pescoço de Herah.

“Os curandeiros disseram que você precisa de mais tempo para descansar,” Sera disse em voz baixa.

Herah baixou a mão para tocar o braço de Sera. “Tenho certeza de que Corypheus e seus templários não vão se importar de me dar uma trégua para eu me recuperar, mas isso não é uma desculpa para ficar na cama.”

“Não diz isso. A gente podia ter te perdido, _eu_ podia ter te perdido. Ninguém espera que você se atire direto e volte a fazer missões.” A voz de Sera soava fraca e preocupada, de um modo que Herah nunca ouviu antes, e isso fez seu coração afundar.

“Não é sobre o que esperam de mim, ninguém esperava que a gente chegasse aqui, é sobre o que eu tenho que fazer. Ainda temos tanto para fazer e o tempo está acabando.”

“Você não precisa fazer nada, o mundo pode esperar.”

“Cada dia que a gente não para o Corypheus é outro dia em que pessoas estão morrendo. Não posso ser responsável por isso.”

“O Bull disse que eles não vão crescer de volta,” Sera disse depois de uma longa pausa.

Herah suspirou. “Os chifres param de crescer na idade adulta, é. Mas você não precisa se preocupar. Não... não doeu, não realmente. É como cortar as unhas, com uma faca enferrujada, sendo segurada no chão...” Balançou a cabeça, tentando afastar as memórias.

“É, isso com certeza vai me fazer para de me preocupar,” Sera disse, chorosa.

Herah a alcançou, puxando Sera para sentar no seu colo. “Desculpa. Eu só... não sei como lidar com isso. Podia ter sido tão pior, se você e os outros não tivessem me achado tão rápido... sei que não é tão ruim, que não deveria...” parou. Seus ombros estavam tremendo da tensão de tentar não chorar, e ela apertos os olhos fechados.

Sera tocou seu rosto, ajoelhando-se nas pernas de Herah de modo que seus olhos ficassem no mesmo nível. Esperou que Herah abrisse os olhos antes de falar. “Nada disso importa, não importa o que você deveria estar sentindo, importa o que você está sentindo. Por favor, só... só me diz como te ajudar.” Sera a beijou.

Herah a segurou como uma corda salva-vidas. Por um tempo, nenhuma delas falou. Herah não podia bem entender o que estava sentindo, ou o que precisava. Era difícil aceitar ajuda quando não podia parar de se dizer que estava exagerando. Finalmente, disse, “Fizeram um péssimo trabalho, vou ter que raspar os chifres depois, arredondar as bordas. Mas... não posso fazer isso agora. Dá para ficar comigo até eu conseguir?”

Sera descansou a cabeça contra o peito de Herah. “Você sabe que sim, nem precisa perguntar.”

“Sim, eu sei.” Colou suas mãos nas costas de Sera. Talvez não estivesse tão bem quanto pensava que deveria estar, mas ainda iria se recuperar, e talvez isso não fosse um problema tão grande quanto temia. Ficaria bem, tudo ficaria bem, e de qualquer modo, tinha Sera para a proteger, dela mesma assim como de qualquer ameaça.


End file.
